


One Guy That He's Totally Into (And Fake Popcorn)

by AceSparkleGirl



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, M/M, Movie Night, Post-Squip, Trans Rich Goranski
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-21
Updated: 2018-02-21
Packaged: 2019-03-22 07:21:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13759095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AceSparkleGirl/pseuds/AceSparkleGirl
Summary: Friday nights are typically bummers when you have no one else to spend them with, but Rich has Jake, and being with Jake is something he wouldn't trade for the world.





	One Guy That He's Totally Into (And Fake Popcorn)

**Author's Note:**

> By Fall Out Boy
> 
>  
> 
> [Tumblr Link!](http://tearezicryrope.tumblr.com/post/171141263277/one-guy-that-hes-totally-into-and-fake-popcorn)

“ _ dads out for the nite u comin or not” _

 

Rich traces his finger against the screen, eyes trailing aimlessly between Jake's contact name and the text itself before he mashes his thumb against the send button, huffing before he leans back into his couch. Friday nights are typically bummers when you have no one else to spend them with, and the fact that he's not getting any semblance of a response absolutely sucks, but he figures the best course of action is to relax for a hot second. There's some part of his head that would absolutely just like to march over to Jake's aunt's house and drag him along with him, sure, but he's not going to. 

 

Maybe.

 

He groans, tossing his head back against the couch dramatically as he goes to turn the television down. Somehow, it feels too loud in here, even though it's just him and Gordon Ramsay spending some quality time together via Food Network. If Jake doesn't respond, he decides, he's absolutely fucked. Jake is his go-to, his wingman, his—

 

_ Ding!  _

 

He straightens up from the couch and grins, making a grab for his phone and scanning over the screen. 

 

“ _ Yeah, dude, of course I am. Be over in 5? I'm bringing popcorn. Need anything elsr?” _

 

_ “Shit. Else*?”  _

 

Rich grins to himself, tugging his legs onto the couch. 

 

“ _ one of ur soft ass ts would be cool but thats about it so ill see u soon doors unlocked dont get lost” _

 

He chuckles and tosses his phone onto a pillow beside him before he leans back into the couch, staring up at the ceiling as Gordon yells at someone on-screen about wasting his time. Classic Gordon. Idly, he lets his gaze wander around the bumps in the ceiling, and he's left thinking. 

 

Days with Jake, he's come to realize, are his favorite. Sure, he'd known that plenty of times before, but in the least sappy way possible, every time they're together, Rich is almost positive that he finds a new reason to love being around him. His nose wrinkles up, tongue sticking out at the sheer thought before he goes to turn the television back up. It's one of those rare times when hanging out in the living room doesn't feel like stepping on eggshells, and the quiet isn't being interrupted by a slamming door or some equally unpleasant noise. It's nice. Being with Jake is just a plus. 

 

It was easy to figure everything out, really, after the entire incident was done with and everyone was out of the hospital and back in school. Rich had stepped into the building with the biggest shit-eating grin on his face when he'd come back, and things were different and somehow better with everyone else around. Everyone added something new to the group, and without some lame computer program controlling everything, it was surprisingly easy for things to fall into place. By this point, Rich wouldn't trade it for the world. 

 

Haha. Shit. That's sappy, too. He smiles to himself and stretches out a little, reaching over to grab for his phone to check the time. He barely wakes the screen up when he hears the door open, however, and he lifts himself a little to crane his neck over the back of the couch. 

 

“Yo?” 

 

“Yo!” Jake appears in the archway to the living room and beelines for Rich, leaning over the couch to press a chaste kiss to his forehead before he drops a bag of Smartfood into his lap. “How's my favorite guy doing?” he asks, maneuvering around the couch and sliding onto the couch beside him. 

 

“I'm, like, your only ‘guy’, Jakey D, come on,” Rich teases, nudging him before he presses a kiss to his chin. “I'm doing fine. And this isn't real popcorn. It's a damn shame and mockery.”

 

Jake snorts, looping an arm around Rich's shoulders before he hums in response, and Rich watches his eyes catch on an empty bottle of Red on the coffee table. 

 

Shit. 

 

Rich kicks a foot forward to knock it off the table. “Oops, you got me.” 

 

“...You're positive you're all good?” Jake frowns, watching the bottle clatter to the floor and turning to Rich, who just looks at him.

 

“Yeah, dude, I'm okay. Really. Just— precautions to make sure that tonight's actually just me and you… Or— whatever. Y’know. ” He trails off, shoving an elbow into Jake's ribs carefully. “I'm so peachy, babe. I'm so peachy I came straight from Georgia. Now— didja bring a shirt for me?”

 

He catches onto the way that Jake's eyebrow quirks up skeptically, and the twitch in his nose as he nods, going to reach into the bag at his side, tugging a balled-up shirt out from the top. “Yeah,” he murmurs. “Got it. You know I do, Rich, I'm a man of my word.” 

 

“Aw— thanks, Princess,” Rich teases, kissing him once quickly before he stands, taking the shirt and ditching the bag of Smartfood. “Feel free to get your snack on. Click on a movie? Your choice tonight. I'm gonna go get changed.”

 

There's a rustle and a crinkle of the snack bag, and Rich watches as it's pulled open at last. “Sounds good, babe.” Jake raises a hand in a wave, popping a piece of popcorn into his mouth with the other, and Rich smiles as he whisks himself into the bathroom. 

 

From there, it's easy to follow a few steps. Head down, get in the bathroom, take a whiz, and change. A glance to his phone's clock tells him that he's got to go free from here, because it's too late to justify anything else, and he narrowly avoids a glance into the mirror as he tugs off his binder and goes to ball it up with his old shirt after tugging on Jake's larger, longer, and far more comfortable one. It's soft, and light, and there's one of those dumb ‘Life Is Good™’ dogs on there with a scarf and earmuffs on, the words ‘Chilly Dog’ printed below it. He snorts, looking at himself in the mirror before he returns to the living room, stretching out a little and glancing to Jake. He gets a smile in response, and there's a beat of silence as he swallows the popcorn in his mouth. 

 

“Binder off, Princey?” 

 

Rich groans, going to toss himself into the couch beside him and lean into his side. “Yes, Mom, we're good,” he mumbles, pressing a kiss against his chin.

 

“Good,” he chirps, grabbing the remote and switching over to the DVD player. Gordon's gone now, and Rich makes a face as he sees the menu for  _ Up _ come on. Rich snorts, grinning up at him. 

 

“ _ Up _ ?” he asks softly. “Damn, Dillinger, talk about a mood killer,” he teases, grinning up at him. “You're just looking to fuck me over tonight, aren't you?” 

 

Jake grins, kissing his nose. “I just like the movie a lot, and I like you, so it works out, right?” He beams, eyes flickering around Rich's face— Rich, who sort of pauses, nose wrinkling up. 

 

“Stop looking at me like that, Jake, that's gay.”

 

Jake snorts, moving a hand up to smooth his own hair back. “What, is it gay to look at a handsome man?” he asks softly, pressing a quick kiss to Rich's lips. 

 

“Oh— pfff,  _ yes,  _ especially when you put it like that, dude.”

 

Jake laughs, tugging Rich closer into his side before he kisses him gently. “Well, that's just fucking ridiculous. I can't even love my own boyfriend without being gay?”

 

“Jaa _ ake _ !” Rich grabs his hand and grins, pushing their fingers together. He's warm, he notes, and it makes Rich's chest get tight before he leans into him more. “Shut up, watch your Pixar movie.” 

 

Jake hums in response, and Rich goes for the Smartfood, stuffing a handful into his mouth as Jake's fingers go up into his hair and ruffle it. 

 

Movies with Jake are always the best, yeah, but it's always hard to actually stay conscious with an arm around his shoulders and a hand in his hair while he's cuddled against a living heater. By the time that the old man and the kid are even finding the weird bird, Rich finds himself clocking out with an arm looped around him.

 

Within what feels like a minute, though, there's a hand against Rich's shoulder, fingers curling gently against the shirt there. The first thing he hears is the credits song from the television, and then there's a voice, soft and too close to his ear. 

 

“Movie's over, Princey. Wake up, okay?” 

 

“Mmh.” Rich's eyebrows furrow, stretching out a bit before he presses his face into Jake's shoulders. “Shit. Sorry, Jakey D, it's been… a week.”

 

Jake laughs, a hand coming down against his back to rub a circle into it after he tosses a now-empty bag of Smartfood onto the coffee table. “You're good. C’mon, though. Wanna get to bed?”

 

“Not really.” Rich's arms loop tighter around him, yawning. “Unless you're offering to carry me, because in that case—” 

 

“Got it.” Suddenly, there's nothing under him but air, and Jake's arms are tight around him. Rich squeezes his eyes shut, laughing softly. 

 

“Christ— Okay, cool.” He leans against him a little more, letting his head fall against his chest. “Awesome. You're awesome. Possibly even the best.”

 

“Ah, no, that’s bullshit. I can’t be the best if you are, Rich, it’s impossible.” 

 

Rich laughs, swatting aimlessly at his back before he lands a kiss to his shoulder. “Shh. You’re doing that thing again,” he mumbles, turning his head to press his cheek against Jake’s shoulder. “So.. Shh.” He closes his eyes again, yawning as he feels his back hit mattress, and then there are arms tight around him.

  
“What, loving you? Shhh,” Jake echoes, landing a kiss against Rich’s jaw. “Come here,” he mumbles, tugging him close. The lights are already off— or, they were never on— so Rich agrees and quickly moves against him, pressing his back against Jake. Oh, hell yeah. This was by far the best way he could imagine spending a Friday night. He sighs as Jake’s arms loop around his torso, and Rich lets his own hand come up to intertwine his fingers with Jake’s. 

 

And then there’s silence.

 

Rich smiles to himself, squeezing Jake’s hand gently. “How do you make silence feel comfortable? How on Earth do you do that?”

 

“Dunno,” Jake mumbles into his hair, closing his eyes and squeezing his hand in response. “Maybe I’m just really that good.” There’s a pause, and Jake snorts before Rich feels him press a kiss to the top of his head. “Or maybe I just make you comfortable. Which is— just as nice to think about. If not better, actually?” 

 

Rich hums, thumb tracing gently over Jake’s. “I love you, man,” he mumbles, closing his eyes. “Thanks for not freaking out about the Red. Or, like— anything. Thanks for being around and stuff, you know, and—”

 

“If this is because I made you watch  _ Up  _ with me and you passed out, it’s okay.” Rich grins. “It’s so okay. I love you, too, babe, but honestly, you don’t need to worry.”

 

“No, it’s about… I don’t know. It’s about a lot. I just appreciate you sticking around.”

 

“...Now who’s being sappy?”

 

Rich cranes his neck around to land a kiss against Jake’s jaw, yawning as he goes to relax again. “Hush. Give me a solid second to appreciate a real great guy, would you?”

 

“Shit,” Jake squeezes him closer, a leg tossing carefully over his. “Who’s this guy? I bet I’m better.”

 

Rich yawns again, stretching out before he twists around in his hold, looping his arms around Jake carefully. “Jakey D, you are one in a million,” he teases, kissing him quickly before he closes his eyes and presses his face into his chest. “Don’t be ridiculous. You’re the only guy.”

 

“The only guy, huh?” Jake repeats softly, fingers pushing through Rich's hair.

 

“The only one.” Rich smiles, breathing in before he yawns again, fingers curling around Jake's shirt. So much for staying awake with him. He moves closer, and it's hard to ignore the fact that he's falling asleep as he mumbles an ‘I love you’ underneath his breath. 

 

The last thing he hears as he drifts off is ‘I love you, too,’ and there's not a doubt in his mind when he feels himself get tugged closer that there's nothing but truth behind the words. 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm out here.... Thinkin' 'where's that good RichJake content. That good Stand Alone RichJake Content with No Other characters.'.... So then I had to.... Do it myself... I hope y'all enjoy. I also hope you all enjoy the necessarily long title, because I couldn't think of anything, and this is just about as good as it's gonna get. Enjoy.


End file.
